Brevsin Lolaim
|image = File: |imagewidth = 250 |caption = |Row 1 title = Chapter(s) |Row 1 info = Chapter 2, Chapter 3, Chapter 4 |Row 2 title = Age |Row 2 info = 22 |Row 3 title = Titles |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Status |Row 4 info = Alive |Row 5 title = Alligiance |Row 5 info = Firanos |Row 6 title = Player |Row 6 info = Eddren |Row 7 title = Gender |Row 7 info = Male |Row 8 title = Rank |Row 8 info = Lieutenant |Row 9 title = Companions |Row 9 info = None |Row 10 title = Family |Row 10 info = |Row 11 title = Generation |Row 11 info = Rune Age }} Appearance: Brevsin stands fairly tall. Being well-built, with broad shoulders and the whole nine bits, he looks like your average 'I'm going to save the world!' type. His hair, short and black, frames a face that hardly ever frowns. His eyes, a bright green, seem to shine with a sort of self-confidence that doesn't seem particularly healthy. The Soul Orbs manifest itself in a couple of ways: To begin with, he has a luxurious tail of blue fire, accompanied by ears of the same. When asked about the blue, he just shrugs and guesses it has something to do with the way he was raised. Weapons/Equipment: Brevsin has changed his equipment somewhat since the war began. To begin with, he now wears leather armor suffused with bits of steel on vital areas, specifically above his heart and at his kidneys. In addition, he now wields a broadsword, using his fire to keep it easily aloft in combat, constantly striking out as his foes. Longswords are strapped to each of his shoulders, and countless daggers adorn his legs. Fireheart Bracers: A tool given to Brevsin by Seron, these Bracers repress his Fire Magic to the point where there are no external signs that he is gifted. There are only two ways to remove the bracers: By will of Seron, or by the use of Brevsins' fire-magic to unlock them. As it represses his Fire-magic, Brevsin must be in an extremely stressful situation in order to even think of removing them. Abilities/Skills: The young warriors' powers have changed drastically since he first began fighting. With the training of Seron, he has indeed slowed down his own death while using his powers, and so now does not consume his body when he fights. As a matter of fact, he is fully capable of employing his flames at any point without any warning. He seems to be capable of using this fire to help quicken his movements, but it seems as though his new technique drastically reduces his capability to maneuver. Personality: After two battles, Brevsin has matured at a remarkable level, now finding himself questioning the ideals of his Father. Not that he believes the man is wrong about many things, but he is now questioning the ban on killing, which the boy has had to lift several times. In addition, he is almost constantly finding himself worrying more about the men around him then simply having everyone come to a peaceful conclusion, and does so more than ever now since the failure at the Fieran Lowlands. Background/History: Brevsin is Firanos, born and raised. His father, however, was not. He was an Archeon. Except he was good, but not quite righteous. As a result, the man deserted the Archeon, after watching too many times the Archeon commit atrocities for no reason other than fanaticism. To that end, the man has the gift of Archeon, and taught his son true moral principles throughout his entire life. The ones he believed Archeon should have been all about. And he charged his son with spreading those to friend and foe alike, right before the Archeon executed him for his treasonous actions. Having been raised with such an important task, he was overwhelmed at first, and it was all Brevsin could do to fight off his pursuers. Keeping to his fathers' commands, however, he never quite killed him, and in a bit of luck, happened to stumble upon a Firanos patrol while fighting off Archeon for the fifth time that month. It truly was luck, because otherwise they would have killed him...Finally. The Finaos quickly stepped in, taking the boy out of the situation. He never quite knew what happened next. In the following years, he was given a military education in the handling of arms. However, soon, his instructors realized that what he really specialized in was anything with a handle and a blade, and so they taught him in the art of the sword and dagger. Quickly, he surpassed his teachers, devoutly learning how to defend with the blades so that some day he might come to grant his fathers' last wish. On the day when finally he had completed his training, he made one final decision: He received from the Pheonix King the power of the Soul Orb. Goal: Brevsin yearns to bring everyone to the same beliefs as his own, as he thinks that by doing so, he might be able to stop all the fighting. Trivia: He loves cats.